Tears Of Heaven
by rosanera
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu, mencintai, dan saling menyakiti... / Salahkah aku jika mencintaimu? / Setelah kejadian itu, semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi / Tanpa Chanyeol, rasa lain tidak lagi berarti / Aku salah mengartikan apa yang terjadi di antara kami/
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

COLD SILENCE HEART

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: KAI, Suho, Sehun

Genre: Romance/Angst/Soft/Comfort

Rated: T/PG-13

**Warning: YAOI/BL**

CHANYEOL POV

Hari ini sama seperti biasa. Kami masih sesibuk biasanya, jadwal padat, tidak ada waktu bahkan untuk menarik napas. Matahari masih bulat, tidak tiba-tiba berubah menjadi segitiga. EXO masih digilai banyak wanita di Korea, bahkan di luar negeri ginseng ini. Aku masih setampan biasanya, dan senyumku semanis hari sebelumnya.

Tapi, ada yang berubah hari ini. Aku langsung tahu di detik pertama aku bangun pagi tadi. Senyum itu. Senyum lembut itu. Sapaan dari suara yang beberapa bulan ini sudah menjadi bagian dari hariku. Tatapan itu. Tatapan polos yang membuatku rela melakukan apapun untuk memilikinya.

Meski dia masih ada di sampingku, hatinya tidak ada disana.

Meski dia tetap tersenyum pada yang lain saat sarapan, senyumnya bukan lagi untukku.

Bahkan, mendekatiku pun dia enggan.

Saat aku memandangnya, dia mengalihkan tatapannya.

Aku tahu semua ini salahku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Baekhyun-_ah, _salahkah aku jika mencintaimu?

AUTHOR POV

Studio itu penuh dengan teriakan centil para gadis, meneriakkan idola dan favorit mereka. Musik membahana, mengajak siapapun ikut larut dalam irama enam lelaki di atas panggung. Memberikan penampilan terbaik untuk fans yang merelakan apapun demi melihat mereka tersenyum.

Itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Senyum. Senyum. Pose seksi. Menatap kamera. Menatap penonton. _Fan-service. _Dia tidak memedulikan apapun lagi, bahkan hatinya yang masih berdenyut sakit setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Kejadian yang merubah segalanya, terutama hati Baekhyun. Caranya menatap lelaki itu, Chanyeol.

Tanpa bisa dia cegah, tatapannya selalu berpaling ke arah Chanyeol. Bagaimana _namja _itu melakukan bagian _rap-_nya, bagaimana dia menguasai panggung, bahkan bagaimana dia mengatur napas. Baekhyun terlanjur melibatkan harinya untuk Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa melakukan yang lain lagi.

Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi…

-BaekYeol-

"Kau tidak mencari Chanyeol?" KAI menghempaskan pantat semoknya di samping Baekhyun. Si _Bacon_ terlonjak kaget.

_Dasar hantu._ Dia menatap KAI kesal. _Dia tidak tahu ya kalau aku lagi melamun._

"Atau kau sedang memikirkan Chanyeol _Hyung_?" KAI meminum air di dalam botol yang disodorkan Suho di depannya.

Baekhyun melongo. _Bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan?_

"Hey, kau jelas-jelas sedang melamun. Tidak mungkin kan dengan tatapan seperti itu kau sedang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak? Seperti membayangkan Lee Hyori?" KAI menarik Suho yang masih berdiri di depan mereka. Lama-lama dia yang lelah melihat Suho hanya berdiri memandangi mereka.

"Dasar _yadong!_" Baekhyun hampir menjitak KAI, kalau saja tangan Suho tidak menahannya.

"Jongin benar. Kenapa kau tidak mencari Chanyeol? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama bagai Dora dan Boots, bagai Spongebob dan Patrick, bagai Tom dan Jerry, bagai…." Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghentikan celotehan Suho sebelum dia menyumpal mulut _leader _itu dengan sepatunya.

"Kalau bertanya ya bertanya saja, tidak usah berputar mencari perbandingan yang tidak jelas," Baekhyun bersungut-sungut kesal.

KAI dan Suho malah tersenyum lebar, seolah berhasil membuat _joke _paling lucu sedunia.

"Kau belum menjawab," KAI masih belum menyerah. Memang aneh melihat Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol.

"Aish.. Memang kenapa? Apa aku harus selalu bersamanya?" Baekhyun menatap KAI dan Suho yang tidak berhenti tersenyum dari tadi.

"Tentu saja kau harus mencarinya. Kalian kan pacaran," satu lagi manusia aneh ikut dalam pembicaraan _kenapa-Baekhyun-tidak-mencari-Chanyeol-padahal-mereka-terlihat-pacaran_.

"YA! Sehun-_ah_! Sejak kapan kami pacaran?" Baekhyun merebut botol minuman di tangan KAI dan hampir melemparnya ke arah Sehun yang terkekeh puas. Dia yakin perkataannya tidak meleset, muka Baekhyun langsung merah padam! Bahkan _eyeliner -_nya tidak menyelamatkannya dari situasi semacam ini.

"Bukankah sejak kalian sekamar?" KAI bertanya polos.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah KAI. Pada saat seperti ini, dia benar-benar berharap mempunyai kekuatan seperti di MV MAMA. Sayang, semua itu hanya imajinasi. Jadi, yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanya menendang tulang kering KAI pelan, membuat lelaki manis itu mengaduh pelan.

"_Hyung, _kau mau aku tidak bisa menari lagi?" KAI mengusap kakinya dengan muka tersiksa.

"Siapa suruh ikut campur urusanku?"

"Chanyeol yang menyuruhku." Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi! Dia mengangkat kaki kirinya, hendak menginjak kaki kanan KAI sekeras yang dia bisa. Tapi, KAI lebih gesit. Dia segera lari dengan tawa mengesalkan dari mulutnya. Melihat muka Baekhyun seperti hendak memakan orang satu kampung, Suho dan Sehun undur diri. Mereka tidak ingin menjadi korban keganasan Baekhyun berikutnya.

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh _Kkamjong_, _leader, _dan _maknae _EXO, Baekhyun kembali meneruskan lamunanannya. Hatinya kembali kosong. Biasanya.. ada yang mengisi tiap celah kosong di hatinya. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, biasanya ada yang menemaninya setelah _perform. _Entah mengambilkannya makanan atau minuman, berbicara, bahkan tidak jarang hanya diam. Jika ada dia, Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan kata. Cukup hanya bersamanya, kata tidak akan berarti lagi.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut perih, kali ini ditambah rindu, cinta, marah, dan kesal. Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui bentuk rasa macam apa yang tengah dirasanya kini. Chanyeol terlalu menambahkan banyak rasa dalam hidupnya. Tanpa Chanyeol, rasa lain tidak lagi berarti.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan tiap lembar kenangan memenuhi hatinya..

_Rasa pertama itu datang ketika…_

"Baekhyun, kau akan sekamar dengan….." Manajer EXO membaca kertas di depannya, mencari nama yang diberikan padanya untuk teman sekamar Baekhyun. Matanya berhenti pada satu nama. "Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu membalas pandangan Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Hati Baekhyun berdesir hangat untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Melihat Chanyeol selalu seperti ini..

_Rasa kedua itu datang ketika…_

"Jadi, kamar kita yang ini?" Baekhyun terpaku beberapa detik, berusaha mencerna apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya kemudia. Dia akan sekamar dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar dengan koper di tangannya. "Ranjang tingkat ya? Kau sudah memilih?"

"Eh, memilih apa?" Baekhyun tergagap. Bersama Chanyeol selalu membuatnya lambat berpikir.

"Memilih gadis."

"Hah?" Baekhyun melongo bingung. Apa hubungannya pembicaraan mereka tadi dengan gadis?

"Ya ampun. Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?" Chanyeol tertawa geli beberapa saat. "Memilih tempatmu, kau ingin di atas atau di bawah?"

"Oh.. itu. Err, aku ingin di bawah.." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang bukan kepalanya yang gatal, tapi sesuatu di tubuhnya yang dia juga tidak tahu apa.

"Bagus! Kau memang lebih cocok di bawah," Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Seolah 'atas' dan 'bawah' yang mereka bicarakan lebih dari ini.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Dan itulah yang membuat mukanya memerah.

_Rasa ketiga itu datang ketika…_

Entah sudah berapa malam Baekhyun berbagi kamar dengan Chanyeol. Dia tidak menghitung. Baekhyun takut ketika dia menghitung, hitungannya berhenti dan rasa yang diberikan Chanyeol itu juga berhenti. Sampai sekarang, Baekhyun tidak berani mengartikan rasa itu. Yang dia tahu, dia ingin menikmati rasa itu sepuasnya, selagi dia bisa dan tidak perlu memberitahu siapapun mengenai perasaannya. Karena yang lain pasti menjawab kalau itu berarti...

Baekhyun memandang ranjang di atasnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah keinginan kuat berteriak dalam hati dan pikirannya.. Dia ingin memeluk Chanyeol.. Malam ini..

_Tidak! _Teriak hati Baekhyun meredam keinginan aneh itu.

"Untuk apa aku memeluknya?" tanya Baekhyun pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun berusaha tidur. Mematikan keinginannya. Tapi, keinginan itu terlalu kuat untuk hidup. Dia tidak menyerah. Terus menggoda Baekhyun untuk naik ke ranjang di atasnya dan bergelung di samping Chanyeol.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun berteriak pelan. Dia masih bertahan dan berusaha tidur.

Setelah bermenit-menit lewat dengan perdebatan sengit dan menurutnya tidak penting, Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi! Dia bangun dan memanjat tangga menuju ranjang Chanyeol di atasnya.

Lalu.. Ketika melihat Chanyeol, semua kata-kata perintah di otaknya berhenti. Ketika melihat Chanyeol tidur dengan napas teratur, dia tidak perlu berdebat lagi dengan hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja, logika dan hatinya sepakat. Dia memang ingin memeluk Chanyeol. Tidak hanya malam ini, tapi juga malam-malam selanjutnya..

Di tengah gelapnya kamar, tangan Baekhyun terlihat menggapai kepala Chanyeol. Tangannya membelai rambut Chanyeol lembut. Ah.. Rasa itu.. Kali ini bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun hampir menangis karena bahagia. Dia… menyayangi Chanyeol. Ya, dia menyayangi Chanyeol. Hanya sampai itu penjelasan masuk akal kenapa dia melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun terkesiap kaget. Chanyeol menangkap tangannya. Jantungnya serasa melorot dan menggelinding di lantai. Otaknya berhenti berpikir. Baekhyun hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas. Memang tidak ada penjelasan masuk akal atas apa yang dia lakukan. Bahkan jika penjelasan itu berarti menyayangi Chanyeol. Itu terkesan tidak normal, bahkan di pikiran Baekhyun sendiri. Dia tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jika Chanyeol tahu penjelasan akan kelakukannya ini.

"Menyelinap ke ranjangku saat aku tertidur, membelaiku.. Ternyata kau nakal." Bahkan di keremangan kamar, Baekhyun dapat merasakan kelicikan dalam suara Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Dan.. sepertinya aku juga menginginkannya.." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ke dadanya. Dia terkesiap. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak sangat cepat. Dan panas. Seolah membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya di ranjangmu lebih nyaman," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Dia yakin, di gelap pun wajahnya akan bersinar kemerahan.

Chanyeol bangun dan turun ke ranjang Baekhyun. "Sini.." Dia menepuk bagian kasur samping tubuhnya.

Dengan bahasa tubuh kentara akan kegugupan, Baekhyun mendekat dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Nah.. Ini kan yang kau inginkan?" Tangan Chanyeol segera melingkari tubuh Baekhyun. Seakan ingin menyimpannya dari dunia, melindungi Baekhyun dari apapun.

Dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Kegugupannya langsung hilang tak berbekas. Terganti dengan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan lebih daripada tadi.

"Sepertinya, mulai sekarang ranjang atas tidak terpakai lagi. Aku akan tidur disini. Menemanimu dan memelukmu."

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia hanya ingin melakukannya. Dia bahagia saat melakukannya. Saat ini, semuanya tak lagi berarti.

Hanya detak jantung Chanyeol, hembusan napasnya, panas tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol..

_Selanjutnya, dia tidak menghitung lagi rasa ke-berapa yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk hatinya. Angka dan kata membeku, menjadi abadi untuk Baekhyun. Untuk terus merasakan ini, Baekhyun berhenti menghitung. Hanya menikmati, merasuk, meresapi, mendalami harinya bersama Chanyeol…_

"Aku menangis?" Baekhyun merasakan butiran panas keluar dari matanya. Dia kembali berada di ruang tunggu, bukan di kamarnya dan Chanyeol seperti yang dia bayangkan tadi. Bukan perasaan hangat itu yang datang, dia hanya merasa dingin. Dingin yang menggelisahkan. Dia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Membayangkan Chanyeol ada di sampingnya dan mencari rasa itu tidak pernah sama dengan kenyataan sebenarnya.

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa bibir yang mengecup itu sudah hilang. Dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Mengalaminya.. jauh lebih menakjubkan.

_Tapi, mengapa aku menghindar? _Dia berpikir getir.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Dia masuk terlalu jauh. Dalam pusaran rasa yang tidak jua ia mengerti..

BAEKHYUN POV

Aku kembali menghitung. Menghitung sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda. Merasakan rasa yang ternyata sangat menyesakkan. Membuatku ingin kembali dan memperbaiki semuanya. Sungguh, aku tidak akan menghindar saat itu.

Tapi, saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki kamar dengan wajah dingin dan lelah, semua keinginan itu langsung melebur bersama perih. Perih yang tidak juga hilang dari hari pertama dia datang. Perih yang setia menabur sakit, mencipta luka, menghapus bahagia, aku dan Chanyeol.

_Apa yang telah terjadi pada kami? _Air mataku kembali tumpah. Ranjangku tidak pernah sedingin ini. Hatiku juga tidak pernah sesakit ini. Chanyeol kembali menggunakan ranjang di atas ranjangku. Seolah apa yang kami lakukan malam-malam sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Ucapan selamat malam.. Pelukan… Ucapan selamat pagi..

Ciuman pertama..

Dan mungkin yang terakhir..

Aku seakan baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indah. Yang terjadi padaku dan hatiku seolah berjarak ribuan hari, bukannya beberapa hari seperti kenyataannya.

Tiba-tiba, kudengar Chanyeol menuruni tangga di samping tempat tidurku. Aku melirik sedikit, takut jika mataku yang bengkak membuatnya makin membenciku. Keadaanku pasti sangat tidak karuan saat ini. Dia melangkah keluar kamar, mengambil selimut dalam lemari, membuka pintu dengan cepat, dan meninggalkanku.

Tahukah kalian bagaimana es membekukan tubuh? Dimulai dari ujung kaki, ke paha, ke perut, ke dada, dan kepala. Terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. Setelah aku menyadari itu tanda dia ingin meninggalkanku. Mungkin jantungku berdetak sangat cepat karena sakit, tapi aku merasa beku. Tubuhku terbujur diam. Menanti malaikat maut menjemputku. Rasa ini terlalu sakit. Lebih baik aku mati. Lebih baik aku mati daripada mencintainya…

_Chanyeol-ah, aku juga mencintaimu…._

CHANYEOL POV

Posisi tidur apapun tidak akan membantu. Tidak akan meredakan gelisah dan sakit ini. Tidak akan membuat mataku terpejam dan melupakan semuanya sesaat. Tidak akan mengembalikan apa yang telah kulakukan. Mataku masih terbuka menatap dalam gelapnya ruang tamu di_ dorm _EXO. Menanti dan mengharapkan, Baekhyun datang lalu memelukku. Memberitahu dia juga mencintaiku. Dan tidak akan menolak apapun yang akan kulakukan.

Aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Hanya agar beban ini terlepas walau sedikit. Tapi, aku yakin, teriakan sekeras dan secempreng apapun tidak akan membuat Baekhyun mencintaiku.

Dia menolakku. Dia menjauhkan bibirnya ketika pengakuan itu keluar dari bibirku. Pengakuan yang kukatakan dalam bentuk ciuman. Manis, bukan? Namun, Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Aku pun sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan rasa aneh ini. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk memulainya. Memulai hal yang memang seharusnya terjadi sejak kali pertama aku melihatnya. Aku tidak buta. Binar mata Baekhyun sarat akan cinta, pengorbanan, keinginan, bahkan kebingungan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kebingungannya, mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya.

Tapi… Dia membutakan hatinya… Menerbitkan cubitan kecil di hatiku, disusul tamparan telak dan kenyataan pedih, aku salah mengartikan apa yang terjadi di antara kami…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Wah, tinggi sekali.." Aku menoleh ke arahnya, mendapati matanya berbinar takut dan bahagia, sebuah kombinasi yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. _

_Saat ini, kami berada jauh di atas tanah, di dalam bianglala yang berputar pelan. Member EXO yang lain pasti ingin mencoba permainan lebih menantang, tapi tidak denganku. Bersamanya selalu menantang, selalu seperti ini. Sensasi rasa seperti ekstasi. Aku selalu ingin mengulangnya._

"_Chanyeol-ah, berapa kali putaran lagi kita harus turun?" Dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha menurunkan darah yang kini berkumpul di mukaku. _

"_Err.. aku tidak tahu," balasku sambil terus memandang ke arah lain. Entah kenapa, saat ini terasa lain. Mungkin karena hanya kami berdua dalam 'sangkar' kecil ini. Mungkin karena tidak ada lagi KAI dan Suho yang menggoda tiap saat. Atau mungkin karena matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam._

_Tapi, penjelasan yang lebih membuatku bahagia adalah Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi.._

"_Kau senang?" tanyaku._

"_Tentu saja. Naik bianglala terasa… melegakan," balasnya. "YA! Kenapa kau terus menoleh ke sana? Apa mukaku sangat jelek untuk dilihat?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak! Tidak mungkin banyak EXOTIC yang mengambil fotomu jika kau terlihat jelek. Kau selalu.. tampan." Sial. Sekarang aku terdengar menggoda seorang lelaki._

"_Aku lebih peduli padamu daripada mereka yang mengambil fotoku."_

_Aku terkesiap kaget dan buru-buru menatapnya. Dia juga memandangku. Seakan menantangku untuk mencari apapun yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. _

"_Foto yuk…" Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum lebar dan mengambil kameranya, merangkulkan tangannya di bahuku, dan berpose imut. Aku mempersiapkan bibirku yang serasa dilekatkan oleh benang untuk tersenyum. Menatapnya selalu membuatku terdiam._

_KLIK…_

_Dia melihat hasil jepretannya dan tersenyum lembut. Hatiku berdesir menatapnya. _

_Lalu.. Entah darimana datangnya keberanian dan kekuatan itu.._

_Tanganku mengambil kameranya dan meletakkannya di sampingku. Dia terlihat bingung._

"_Kau ingin melihat hasil foto tadi?" tanyanya polos._

_Aku tidak memedulikan pertanyaannya. Tanganku memegang bahunya. Menguncinya dalam tatapan tajam beribu arti. Mengharapkan dia tahu maksudku. Di tempat ini, di bianglala yang saat ini berada di puncak, waktu tak lagi berarti. Dia terasa abadi di hatiku._

_Angin membelai kulitku lembut. Membisikkan godaan. Membisikkan pengakuan. Aku harus memberitahunya. Sebelum rasa ini membuatku gila.._

"_Chanyeol-ah.." bisik yang menyerupai desah itu meruntuhkan sisa-sisa pertahanan diriku. Aku mendekati wajahnya. Merasakan tiap hembusan napasnya. Menghirup aromanya. Mendengar jantungnya yang juga berdetak cepat.._

_Lalu.. aku mengcup lembut bibirnya. Hanya mengecupnya tanpa berani melakukan apapun lagi. Detik menjadi hampa. Tak ada lagi arti kecuali dirinya yang pasrah dalam ciumanku._

_Tapi… detik benar-benar menjadi hampa. Hampa yang sakit menggigit. Ketika dia mendorongku dan memandangku takut. Seakan mengatakan bahwa ini salah. Kecupan dan perasaanku salah._

_Aku telah kalah. Menyerah. Pasrah. Dalam matanya yang terus memandangku takut. Dan ketika bianglala sudah mencapai tanah, dia segera membukanya dan berlari, meninggalkanku dengan kesakitan yang sangat terasa…_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakit itu mengendap disini. Mengendap dan menjadi racun, memakan hatiku menjadi puing-puing tanpa harapan. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk hari esok, selama dia tidak ada. Setelah penolakan itu, kehadiran Baekhyun terasa sangat berarti. Ucapan selamat malam dan sapaan di pagi hari sangat kurindukan. Tapi, dia sangat jauh tak terjangkau..

Aku melihat jam ruang tamu. Sudah hampir pagi. Dan aku belum memejamkan mata sama sekali. Ah, aku harus tidur. Nyenyak atau tidak, itu urusan nanti. Hariku esok sudah cukup buruk tanpa omelan manajer kami karena mataku yang bengkak.

Dalam mataku yang terpejam, Baekhyun kembali membayang semu….

TBC

* * *

Fanfict ini pernah di-publish di akunku yang lain, CD-Elfyza. Aku akan memposting fanfict-ku yang baru disini. Untuk fanfict yang belum selesai, aku masih mem-publish-nya di CD-Elfyza.. :)

Review or not, I hope you can enjoy this fancict.. ^^


	2. They Died

CHAPTER II

THEY DIED

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: KAI, Suho, Sehun, D.O, Kim Yejin

Genre: Romance/Angst/Soft/Comfort

Rated: T/PG-13

**Warning: YAOI/BL**

AUTHOR POV

Tidak ada yang mengerti cinta. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenalnya. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka memang tahu cinta mempunyai dua sisi, bahagia dan sakit. Merasakan yang paling buruk terasa tak mungkin, karena mereka baik-baik saja selama ini. Tapi, tidak setelah pengakuan itu datang. Hati menjadi bertanya, apa cinta ini seharusnya dilanjutkan? Logika berseru, cinta ini tidak normal!

Namun, mereka tetap manusia. Dengan cinta terlalu banyak dalam diri, menunggu untuk dibagi. Sayang, cinta itu bukanlah untuk perempuan. Melainkan untuk satu sama lain..

Bodohnya, mereka masih mempertanyakan logika dan tetek-bengek tidak penting lainnya. Padahal, hati sudah sekarat. Menunggu akhir bahagia..

BAEKHYUN POV

Siapa lelaki di cermin itu? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Mata yang dulu selalu dipujinya, kini hanya bulatan hitam tanpa arti. Tanpa ekspresi dan tendensi apa-apa. Dalam tak teraba. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengurai perasaan kacau ini.

Tampak pantulan Chanyeol di cermin, memainkan PSP, terlihat autis dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Hanya orang buta yang tidak tahu persamaan di antara kami, kekacauan yang sama. Tapi, untuk memperbaiki ini, aku tidak yakin. Aku pun masih ragu dengan perasaanku, haruskah ini dilanjutkan?

"Kita _break _satu jam," Manajer kami mengingatkan. Satu jam lagi kami kembali ke atas panggung. Menghibur EXOTIC, tapi tidak dengan hati ini. Hatiku masih tertinggal padanya..

"Huaah.. _Break-_nya lama juga, ya. Jongin-_ah, _jalan-jalan yuk," Suho _Hyung _menarik tangan KAI.

"_Hyung, _aku ingin tidur saja," KAI merengek. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia segera merubah pernyataannya. "Eh, baiklah. Kyungsoo-_ah, _ikut tidak?"

"Oh, iya," D.O menjawab singkat sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Terjadilah pemandangan aneh, Suho menarik tangan KAI, KAI menarik tangan D.O, dan D.O menarik tangan Sehun. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat itu.

"Kalian di sini saja, ya! Kami akan lama," Sehun menutup pintu dengan senyum mencurigakan. Hmm.. aku mencium bau konspirasi disini.

Ruangan menjadi hening. Bahkan suara napas Chanyeol terdengar jelas. Hanya tersisa jarak beberapa meter antara aku dengannya. Jarak yang terasa menggodaku, menyuruhku mendatangi Chayeol dan membalas perlakuannya kemarin. Membalas ciumannya..

Namun, godaan itu langsung pecah berantakan, saat Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Kkajima," _entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, aku berteriak memanggilnya.

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang, mendapati tangannya membeku di atas gagang pintu.

"_Kkajima," _kataku sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan berani.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus tidak pergi?" dia masih menunduk.

"Karena…" aku kehabisan kata.

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Karena…" aku mencari jawaban, jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah jelas sejak dulu. Karena aku mencintainya. Karena aku tidak ingin hidup tanpanya. Karena aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi, alasan itu tinggal alasan. Aku masih terdiam membisu.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" Chanyeol tersenyum getir dan langsung memandangku. Pandangan yang membuatku tersentak, terluka dan sakit. "Aku sudah menduganya. Kau tidak mungkin mengakuinya. Benar?" Tiba-tiba, dia maju mencengkeram bahuku. Matanya berkilat marah. Chanyeol membakarku dengan tatapannya. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi pegangannya semakin kencang. Mengunciku dalam kilatan api yang menyambar dari matanya.

"Baekhyun -_ah, _kau membuatku terlihat seperti penjahat. Kau membuatku salah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kita. Kau membuatku menciummu, padahal, itu tidak seharusnya terjadi, kan? Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini? Apa kau senang melakukannya?"

"Kau.. bukan Chanyeol," bisikku pelan. Dia tersentak kaget. "Kau bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitiku seperti ini. Chanyeol…" aku meneguk ludah susah payah. "Tidak akan membuatku menangis."

Di luar dugaanku, dia tertawa pelan. Tertawa miris dan getir. "Menyakiti? Menyakitimu? Apa kau sadar?" Dia membawa tanganku ke dadanya, seperti yang pertama kali dia lakukan. "Akulah yang sakit, Baekhyun-_ah. _Kau merasakan hati ini? Dia kesakitan, dia sekarat. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau terus bertanya-tanya mengenai perasaanmu. Tidak bisakah kau menerimanya saja?"

Aku membeku. Mataku memandang jantung Chanyeol di bawah tanganku. Berdetak cepat, nyaris tanpa jeda. Seolah aku menariknya keluar dan jantung itu berdetak di tanganku. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa…" jawabku putus asa. Logikaku masih memberontak. Aku.. masih perlu banyak waktu untuk memikirkan ini.

"Sudah kuduga," Chanyeol melepas tanganku kasar. Tapi, matanya tak beranjak dari mataku.

Dalam kecepatan yang hampir tak disangka-sangka, dia segera menciumku. Lalu melumat bibirku kasar. Tidak ada cinta disana. Hanya kemarahan dan nafsu. Dia memerangkap wajahku dalam tangannya. Kuat dan penuh kekuasaan. Menundukan dengan kekuatannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku panik. Dia menciumku tanpa belas kasih, seakan ciuman itu adalah percobaan pembunuhan! Aku hampir kehabisan nafas!

Lebih dari itu semua, ternyata hatiku bisa lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Sakit ini lebih sakit. Merah luka ini lebih merah. Merekah dan bernanah. Dia.. memperlakukanku bagai sampah. Menciumku seakan aku bukan manusia.

Lalu, secepat kedatangannya, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Melihatku tanpa ekspresi, tak memedulikan nafasku yang tersengal. Dia segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku hampir yakin hatiku berdarah, dan darahnya menetes ke lantai. Luka ini terlalu nyata. Denyut sakit ini terlalu pahit..

Kali ini, dia yang meninggalkan setelah menciumku. Aku duduk dan memegang dadaku, memastikan hatiku masih disana. Ya Tuhan, sakit ini terlalu sakit….

AUTHOR POV

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Suho menatap 3 _namja _di depannya yang tampak sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Bahkan terlihat KAI tengah menyuapi D.O, tidak peduli dengan _leader _yang berpikir keras itu, mengkhawatirkan masalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"YA! Kalian ingin difoto oleh para EXOTIC dengan pose romantis seperti itu?" Sehun meniup ramen instan di tangannya kesal. KAIDO memang tidak tahu tempat dan waktu.

"Biar saja. Biar mereka tahu kalau kami ini _real,_" balas KAI. Tampak masih menyuapi D.O penuh cinta.

"_Aissh.. Jinjja! _Bersimpatilah sedikit dengan keadaan Baekhyun," Suho merebut sumpit yang sudah diarahkan KAI pada D.O.

"Ahh.. _Hyung.. _Kau iri pada kami? Suapi Sehun saja sana," D.O cemberut kesal.

"Iri? Pada kalian? Aku pasti sudah gila. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengumbar kemesraan seperti itu."

"Bilang saja karena kau tidak punya pasangan di EXO," KAI melingkarkan tangannya di punggung D.O posesif.

"Sudah kubilang, aku masih waras. Sampai saat ini, aku masih menyukai makhluk yang mempunyai dada menonjol."

"Aku menonjol, kok," Sehun menonjolkan dadanya. Seolah dia mempunyai dada besar seperti Jupe.

Suho, KAI, dan D.O hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihat kelakukan _maknae _mereka.

"Tapi, sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang ada masalah," kali ini D.O yang mencoba waras. Meski susah, KAI terus-terusan meremas bahunya.

_Sluuurp… _Sehun memakan ramennya dengan nikmat. Hanya di kantin sepi seperti ini mereka bisa menjadi manusia sebenarnya. Bukan manusia yang hanya diprogram untuk menghibur.

"Tapi.. Ssshh.. Apa masshhaalah mereka..? Sshh…" Sehun mendesis, entah karena nikmat atau pedas.

"Mana kutahu? Memangnya aku Baekhyun?" KAI merampas ramen di depannya, ramen milik Suho. Miliknya memang habis dari tadi, gara-gara menyuapi D.O.

"YA! Itu punyaku!" Suho melotot kesal.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kepergian kita ke Disneyland kemarin.." Memang hanya D.O yang waras. Sementara Sehun masih _merem-melek _menikmati ramennya, dan Suho serta KAI memperebutkan ramen milik Suho.

"Mungkinkah.. Karena bianglala?" D.O masih sibuk berpikir sambil mengusap dagunya. Kali ini Suho memperhatikannya, tidak peduli lagi dengan ramen yang sudah berpindah ke tangan KAI.

"Bianglala? Apa maksudmu…" Suho terdiam, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, _majja! _Ingat tidak, Chanyeol menolak masuk rumah hantu karena ingin menemani Baekhyun. Lalu.. dari sana.. Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat mereka bersama."

"Ah! Aku ingat.." Sehun mengejutkan mereka.

"Ingat apa?" Suho melebarkan matanya. Siapa tahu Sehun punya gosip BaekYeol yang lebih _hot_ lagi.

"_Handphone-_ku tertinggal.. Hehe. Aku ke ruang tunggu kita dulu ya," Sehun buru-buru berlari keluar dari kantin.

CHANYEOL POV

_Damn! _Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku telah… menyakiti Baekhyun?

Aku mengangkat tanganku, mengingat bagaimana tangan ini mencengkeram bahunya tadi. Keras, erat, lekat, tanpa ada kelembutan disana. Bagaimana aku menghunjamkan mata ini pada Baekhyun, marah dan sakit. Terakhir.. bibir yang melumat bibirnya tadi. Bibir yang tidak punya belas kasihan, bibir yang berusaha mengambil miliknya, meski kutahu dia bukanlah milikku.

Kesadaran itu membuatku tersentak. Dia memang bukan milikku.. Apa aku pantas memperlakukannya seperti tadi?

Padahal, aku mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi, aku menyakitinya. Apa aku masih pantas mencintainya?

Jika Baekhyun tidak memilihku, seharusnya aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku memberi waktu, mengerti dirinya. Bukankah itu yang namanya cinta? Mengerti, mengerti, dan mengerti.

Tanganku terkepal. Menahan emosi yang sangat lain dari sebelumnya. Kali ini, aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Marah karena tidak bisa mencintai dengan benar, seharusnya aku menghormati pilihan Baekhyun. Mungkin, memang seharusnya Baekhyun menolakku.. karena aku tidak pantas memilikinya..

Maka, dengan sisa-sisa harga diri, aku segera berbalik dan lari. Menerobos orang-orang di depanku untuk kembali serta minta maaf pada Baekhyun.

Dia pasti sangat terpukul sekarang..

Mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan, benar-benar membuatku ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri..

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang tunggu kami, tempat terakhir tadi aku meninggalkan Baekhyun, aku segera membuka pintu. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada apapun untuk membantah apa yang harus kulakukan..

Namun, ketika pemandangan di depanku terlihat..

Waktu seakan mendesing cepat di kepalaku. Terbayang senyum Baekhyun dan pelukannya yang dulu, bercampur dengan kenyataan di depanku. Bergantian memberi gambaran, gambaran bahwa hatiku telah pecah berkeping-keping. Retak bagai vas yang dipecah paksa.

Baekhyun… tidak sendiri. Dia.. bersama lelaki lain. Mereka berpelukan erat. Sementara Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu..

Sehun..

Jadi, karena ini Baekhyun menolakku? Karena Sehun..

Itu bukan dugaan, itu pernyataan, lihatlah bagaimana Sehun menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. Lihatlah bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun.

Lihatlah.. Diriku yang hanya bisa terpaku bisu melihat mereka.

"Sehun-_ah, gomawo.._ _Nan—" _ Tepat saat itu, Baekhyun melihatku.

"_Hyung.._" Sehun juga sadar. Dia segera melepas Baekhyun dan maju menghampiriku.

"Ini tidak sep—" Aku memotong suara Baekhyun yang tersengal.

"_Geumanhae.._ Jangan membuatku lebih menyedihkan lagi. Seharusnya aku tahu kenapa kau menolakku," aku menengadah ke atas. Menghalangi air mataku agar tidak keluar sekarang. "_Mianhae.. _Telah menyakiti, dan menciummu. Seharusnya, itu milik Sehun, kan?"

"_Hyung, _kami hanya—"

"Sudahlah.." Baru kusadari aku sangat lelah. Sangat lelah dengan rentetan kenyataan yang diberikan Baekhyun. Sangat lelah bahkan untuk marah dan meminta penjelasan. Mungkin, memang penjelasannya adalah Baekhyun memilih Sehun.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Baekhyun-_ah.. _Semua itu sangat berarti untukku." Tubuhku berbalik dan berjalan tenang keluar.

Aneh, sangat aneh, saat kau tiba pada satu titik dimana kau tidak bisa lagi merasakan apapun. Tidak ada. Hampa. Titik nol. Kau tidak bergerak kemana-mana. Meski kau berjalan, hatimu seolah ada di tempat lain. Jauh, jauh dari tempatmu berdiri.

Kau hilang. Hilang bersama mimpi dan cintamu…

BAEKHYUN POV

_Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak memilih Sehun. Pelukan itu bukan tanda sebuah pilihan. Dia ada disana karena melihatku menangis. Aku tidak menolakmu. Bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu saat aku sadar, aku memang mencintaimu. _

_Mereka bilang, cinta akan terasa sangat berarti setelah kau benar-benar kehilangannya. Ya, setelah kau mengatakan salam perpisahan itu, aku langsung sadar, kita memang berakhir. Ironis, bukan? Kita bahkan belum memulai apapun. Tapi, karena egoku, kau harus menanggungnya.._

_Chanyeol-ah, semua yang kita lalui juga sangat berarti untukku. Pernah bersamamu, merupakan hadiah indah dari kehidupan ini untukku. Jika tak ada hal baik maka cukup dengan mengingatmu, aku akan , untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa bahagia. Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya hidup dan membayangkan tak ada lagi harapan untuk kita? _

AUTHOR POV

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang langit malam yang sama, meski kini berbeda ruang. Chanyeol sekamar dengan Suho, dan Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Masing-masing terus bertanya, apa ini akhirnya? Chanyeol berpikir tentang Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun berpikir tentang dia dan Chanyeol.

Tidak pernah ada nama Sehun. Andai saja Chanyeol mau membuka hati dan bertanya. Tapi, siapa yang bisa mendekati macan terluka? Sehun sudah mengajak Chanyeol bicara, tapi _namja _itu memang memutuskan untuk melupakan. Akhirnya, Sehun, Suho, KAI, dan D.O hanya bisa berharap, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan sadar..

Mereka tak akan bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain..

BAEKHYUN POV

"_Hyung.._" Sebuah suara menelusup ke dalam alam bawah sadarku. Tapi, aku mengabaikannya dan kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan. Mereka-reka apa yang terlihat dalam bentuk awan di atas sana. Ada yang berbentuk senyum Chanyeol, mata Chanyeol, hidung Chanyeol, tubuh Chanyeol. Semua yang terlihat kini berada dalam _frame _seorang Park Chanyeol. Fase patah hatiku bahkan lebih parah daripada fase jatuh cinta padanya. Di fase ini membuatku hampir meninju dinding ribuan kali, demi menahan hasrat ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan padanya, aku juga mencintainya. Tap—

"_YA! HYUNG!"_ Suara itu masih saja tidak menyerah. Malah naik beberapa oktaf, tapi aku memutuskan tuli. Kembali melanj—

"_HYUNG! KAU TULI, YA?!" _Aku menoleh kaget, hampir terjengkang. KAI berteriak di samping telingaku!

"_Aish.. _Siapa yang tuli?" Telingaku yang malang. Dia terpaksa menanggung sakit gara-gara ulah KAI.

"Ya, _Hyung. _Kupanggil dari tadi tidak dijawab. Hanya melihat ke luar," KAI ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela. "Memangnya ada yang seru, ya? Hanya langit, kan? Jangan-jangan menurut _Hyung _awan itu berbentuk Chanyeol _Hyung_," KAI memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Cengiran yang membuatku sungguh ingin mengirimnya ke kebun binatang, bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sembarangan!"

_Ting.._

"Sepertinya ada tamu.." KAI menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ya dibuka pintunya," aku bersiap menenggelamkan diri dalam lamunan galau lagi. Tapi suara berat KAI kembali membuatku berjengit kesal.

"_Hyung _saja yang buka. Aku mau membantu Kyungsoo _Hyung _ di dapur dulu ya," dia langsung pergi dan meninggalkan mukaku yang berubah menjadi ungu.

"Grrr.. Sepertinya Kyuhyun _Hyung _menurunkan sifat setan ke dia.."

Aku bangkit dengan malas, setengah menyeret badanku ke pintu. Paling hanya _staff _ SM yang mengantarkan hadiah, bukan mengantarkan cinta Chanyeol. Atau hanya _Hyungdeul _ Super Junior yang ingin menghancurkan _dorm _kami dengan ulah mereka. Atau—

"Yejin…" Tubuhku seolah dialiri listrik. Menatap perempuan yang kini berdiri manis dengan senyum andalannya, mencoba tegar mendatangi.. Chanyeol.. Kim Yejin, mantan pacar Chanyeol..

"_Annyeonghaseyo. _Chanyeol _Oppa _ada?" aku mencoba menerka apa yang dia lakukan di sini. Dari dandanannya, jelas Yejin menyiapkan ini dengan baik. Senyumnya menyiratkan rasa percaya diri, tanpa disadari aku mengecil.

Mungkin.. Chanyeol memang akan pergi dariku. Lihat saja, tidak mungkin Yejin datang tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol. Mereka pasti sudah berjanji untuk bertemu hari ini. Mungkin.. patah hati ini hanya ada di pihakku. Tidak pada Chanyeol. Dia mungkin sadar, tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Mungkin..

Berjuta kata mungkin yang terus membahana berhenti seketika, digantikan dengan kata ternyata.. Saat Chanyeol muncul dan menyambut Yejin dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Yejin-_ah, wasseo? Oppa _sudah menunggumu. _Kajja,"_ Yejin menyambut tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. Hal yang selalu kulakukan dulu, yang kukira akan selalu kulakukan. Bahkan aku tidak berani berkata apapun. Hatiku bertambah kacau, sakitnya tambah terasa. Membuat kakiku lemas, mataku panas, siap menangis kapan saja..

"_Hyung, gwenchana?" _Sebuah tangan kokoh menangkap tubuhku yang hampir jatuh ke lantai. Siapa yang memanggilku, apa tadi yang dia tanyakan. Hati dan pikiranku hanya disesaki oleh Chanyeol dan dugaan apa yang Yejin lakukan bersamanya.

"_Eoh.. Chanyeol, eodiga?" _Terdengar suara mendesah berat. Tangan kokoh itu kini membimbingku ke sofa. Tidak, bawa aku pada Chanyeol. Aku ingin bersamanya. Memberitahu Yejin, bahwa Chanyeol mencintaiku. Chanyeol memilihku. Chanyeol tidak mungkin bersama yang lain. Bawa aku pada Chanyeol..

"_HYUNG! _Sadarlah!" Tubuhku tergoncang pelan. Dengan linglung, aku membuka mata. Dan mendapati Sehun memandangku cemas.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku terisak. Terisak dan tergugu. Menangis dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa. Menangis dan menyandarkan tubuhku di bahu Sehun. Aku tidak menyangka hatiku bisa lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya Chanyeol lakukan. Sakit ini.. terlalu kejam. Menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, membuatnya bergetar, mendambakan penyembuhan. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa. Aku mohon, aku hanya ingin Chanyeol..

"Ssshh.. _Hyung, gwenchana.. _Tidak akan yang terjadi. Chanyeol _Hyung _akan selalu bersamamu. Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu."

"Tapi, dia bersama Yejin.." Aku terisak lebih keras.

"Tadi, aku melihat Yejin. Apa dia benar disini?" Terdengar suara KAI.

"Huss, kau tak lihat Baekhyun _Hyung _menangis. Tentu saja dia di sini," Sehun menjawab. Sementara aku masih meramaikan suasana dengan tangisku.

"_Hyung, _tidak mungkin Chanyeol memilih Yejin," suara empuk itu milik D.O. Dia melingkarkan tangan di bahuku. Mungkin sebenarnya ingin menghentikan tangisanku, tapi airmata malah bertambah deras. Dikelilingi orang-orang terdekatmu saat kau terpuruk hanya membuat perasaan melankolis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"D.O benar. Tenang saja, kami yakin mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa," suara lembut Suho ikut menenangkanku.

"Mereka melakukan sesuatu! Mereka menyakitiku!" Tanganku erat terkepal. Seolah menahan perasaanku yang hampir terjatuh ke jurang gelap. Membujuknya tetap tinggal dan berharap. Rasa sakit ini hanya sementara. Chanyeol tetap mencintaiku. Tidak pernah yang lain. Pasti ada penjelasan. Pasti ada sesuatu. Pasti ada—

"_HYUNG! _BANGUN!" Teriakan itu disusul bunyi tamparan keras di wajahku, lalu sakit berdenyut yang merampas sakit di hatiku.

"Chanyeol _Hyung _tidak akan sadar jika kau hanya menangis. _Hyung, _dengarkan aku, daripada menangis dan membuat kami khawatir setengah mati, lebih baik kau ketuk pintu kamar Chanyeol _Hyung _ dan selamatkan dia dari Yejin," Selama kata-kata itu berputar cepat di kepalaku, Sehun terus menatapku dalam. Membuatku tersesat sesaat dan langsung menemukan diriku sesungguhnya. Benar, aku tidak memiliki cinta menyakitkan seperti ini. Aku tidak memilih diriku untuk disakiti dan berharap Chanyeol mengerti. Aku akan membuatnya mengerti.

"_Hyung, _jika kau tidak memberi ruang untuk cinta, apa lagi yang tersisa untukmu?" KAI memegang bahuku erat. Mata hitam yang biasanya memercikkan keinginan untuk memukulnya, kini bersinar tulus dan halus.

"Kau pantas bahagia. Tidak bersama yang lain. Kau akan bahagia dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan bahagia tanpamu," Suara D.O meresap ke dalam hatiku.

"Temuilah dia. Katakan yang sebenarnya. Hanya satu hal yang tidak perlu kau pedulikan ketika mencintai seseorang, jangan pernah pedulikan pendapat orang lain. _The matter is only you and him._" Perkataan Suho dan mereka seperti sebuah benang, menyatukan mimpi yang awalnya tercerai-berai dalam ruang bernama putus asa.

Jadi, aku segera melakukan yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak tadi. Seharusnya aku langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan mengatakan pada Yejin, _he's already taken. _

Tidak akan kubiarkan rasa sakit ini menang. Aku berdiri dan mengusap mataku dengan punggung tangan. Melangkah dengan gagah, diiringi tatapan was-was dari yang lain. Mungkin mereka mengira aku akan berlari ke jendela dan melemparkan diriku ke bawah. Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan mengakhiri hidupku saat kebahagiaan sudah di depan mata.

Kakiku melangkah tegap. Melatih senyum kilat yang kuharap menawan. Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Cukup satu mantra itu yang membuatku selamat sampai di depan pintu kamar kami. Kamar yang kini menampung Yejin. Orang asing yang seharusnya tidak disana, tapi di luar sana, jauh dari Chanyeol.

Aku tidak mengetuk. Aku tidak ingin suara apapun menggetarkan semangat kuat ini dalam hatiku. Satu detik kemudian, tanganku terayun dan langsung membuka pintu….

… Membuka pintu bahagia …

Seharusnya….

Tidak begini . .

Semestinya . . . Bibir itu hanya mengecupku . .

Rasa sakit ini . . Seharusnya tidak ada . .

Chanyeol . . Semestinya . . .

Tidak akan menyakitiku lagi . . .

Setelah ciuman kasar terakhir kali itu . . .

Kini, dia menghadirkan ciuman lembut di depanku . . .

Bukan di bibirku . . .

Di bibir Yejin . . .

Perempuan itu . . .

Diperlukan waktu kurang dari sedetik untuk menangkap semua gerakan halus tapi intim itu. Diperlukan waktu kurang dari setengah detik untuk kembali sakit. Diperlukan waktu berdetik-detik agar Chanyeol sadar, mereka tidak hanya berdua.. Dan mendengar hatiku yang berderak ngilu dan pilu.

"Baekhyun-_ah…_" Sungguh mati aku berharap namaku keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh mati aku berharap namaku tidak dipanggilnya dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tubuhku habis daya. Hatiku tak bertenaga. Bahkan untuk menatap marah padanya. Aku hanya memandang kosong pada wajahnya yang panik dan mendatangiku cepat. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Permohonan maaf. Pernyataan cinta. Suho. Sehun. KAI. D.O. Yejin yang tersenyum aneh di sudut. Semuanya menyatukan diri menjadi gambaran jelas, aku telah mati….

Detik berlalu tanpa permisi, hatiku sakit tak terperi. Kemudian hujan turun dengan pasti. Bagian lain dari diriku telah lari sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Diriku yang ini, juga ingin ikut berlari. Menari bersama hujan dan melupakan kami.

"Baekhyun-_ah, _aku…. demi Tuhan, aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang lain. Dengark—" Rentetan penjelasan tak masuk akal itu terhenti saat aku benar-benar menatap matanya. Tatapan yang kuyakin tak pernah dia tahu aku punyai. Tatapan dingin dan berhenti peduli. Tatapan mati.

Aku langsung berbalik pergi. Awalnya dengan langkah pelan, lalu cepat, kemudian berlari menerobos pintu.

AUTHOR POV

Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti mengerti. Detik-detik yang dia lalui dihabiskan dengan mencoba memahami.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyerah kalah. Dia hanya pasrah. Pada Baekhyun dan logikanya yang dibenci Chanyeol.

Benar, dia hanya mencintai Baekhyun. Yejin tidak pernah hadir di hatinya. Ciuman itu adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan lain setelah kesalahan-kesalahan bodoh sebelumnya.

Setelah tatapan mati Bakhyun**,** Chanyeol tersentak. Mungkin, tatapan kecewa itu benar. Kematian yang dia lihat pada dirinya dan Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang aneh. Mengingat dia memang diam dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Dia bukannya memahami, dia tidaklah mencoba mengerti. Dia hanya diam berpusat pada janji yang tidak dia tepati.

Mungkin, cinta mereka sesungguhnya sangat berarti. Namun, apalah artinya itu semua? Setelah dia melihat ceceran darah itu menetes dari hati Baekhyun yang berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dialah penoreh luka itu. Maka, dia kembali diam. Kali ini tidak berpusat pada janji yang tidak ditepati, tapi pada asa yang telah mati.

Jika dulu dirinya mati, sekarang dia juga mati untuk kedua kali.

Hujan turun dengan deras. Dia hanya berharap, hujan dapat membasuh luka yang menganga karena ketidakpahaman kehidupan atas cinta mereka…

TBC

* * *

Finally, it's done. Sorry for my fellow readers to wait so long for this second chapter. Those final test stuffs drove me nuts!

But, it's here. Another sweetie-saddie story from ChanBaek! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Also, thanks a lot for your reviews in previous chapter. I appreciate it so much. It gives me extra energy in the middle of my crazy final test.

P.S. I guess the next chapter will come longer than this one. My holiday is over and I gotta back to my daily routine, being a college student with that crazy assignments an so on. So, please be patient for the next chapter because I will surprise you! Bubye.. :*


End file.
